Six Floors More Until Divorce
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Dean's signing the divorce papers today. He hops in the elevator, heading for the sixth floor. But what happens when his wife is the only one in there with him? Will they make up? Or kill each other first? [Dedicated to all children of divorced peoples.]
1. Floor One

**Six Floors Until Divorce  
**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This is just going to be a short, quick story about Dean when he's going through a divorce. Hehehe… gotta have humor, romance, a little physical action, and, of course, some seriousness.

**Chapter One**

Dean had been married to Tessalynn for ten months. Ten months.

And they were getting divorced.

He really loved her. He really did. And he tried. Hard. Harder than he can remember doing with anyone else.

But sometimes people were just not meant to be.

She had requested the divorce two weeks ago. So Dean, not wanting to cause trouble, nodded, packed his stuff, and crashed at a friend's place before finding a small rental apartment.

He caused no trouble: he conformed to her. She got the house. She got half the money. She kept her car. Because she wanted it. And he wanted her to have it.

And today was the day he was to sign the divorce papers.

So he went to her lawyer's office. His lawyer was meeting him here.

Dean hopped out of the Impala and noticed two familiar cars: his wife's and his lawyer's.

Good, less time. He could get back to work faster.

Dean walked past the lawyer's car. The hood was cold so he must have gotten here early. Tessalynn's car, however, was warm. She must have just arrived.

Dean walked into the six story building. He had two minutes to reach the top floor.

He quickly, without looking, jumped into the elevator. The door closed a second after he had gotten in the compartment.

He hit the already lit button for the sixth floor before looking at his fellow passengers.

There was only one other one.

With light brown hair and blonde highlights, she stood five foot six inches – decent height. Her deep blue eyes played against her fair complexion. One thought crossed Dean's mind: she's gorgeous.

Then it hit him.

He was alone. In an elevator. For six floors.

With his estranged wife.

* * *

Hahaha… poor sucker. 


	2. Floor Two

**Six Floors More Until Divorce**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Two**

"Dean," Tessalynn said, casually. "Good to see you're on time."

Dean nodded. "You too, Tess," he said, referring to her nickname.

They waited in silence as the first floor went to the second. The door opened, but no one got on.

It closed quickly.

Only four more floors to go.


	3. Floor Three and Four

**Six Floors More Until Divorce**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

The elevator slowly went up to the third floor.

It paused between three and four, gently. It quickly resumed its ride.

It stopped at four for a quick second, only to have a man step on before deciding better of it and getting off.

Dean glanced at his wife. She was appropriately dressed in a business suit, hair loose.

"I gotta tell you," she said as the elevator resumed its ride for the fifth floor, "I never thought you'd give up without a fight. You're definitely not the man I married."

"Really," Dean asked with a smirk, turning toward her. She was so asking for it.

Dean hadn't cried over Tess. Hell, he hadn't said a word to anyone about them separating, just, 'I'm getting divorced.' That was it. End of subject.

But hell. If she wanted to talk – they could have one hell of a talk.

"Really," Dean asked again. "Cause I thought you wanted all of that? I thought you wanted it quick, easy, and painless. So that's what I gave you."

She narrowed her eyes, deciding to continue or not. "If you thought I wanted that, then you definitely don't know who I am."

Dean laughed. "I know exactly who you are. You're the woman I married. The woman I promised to do everything with; the woman I tried to make a home with."

"I'm more than that, Dean," she said, bluntly, daring him to tell her what she was.

He smirked. "Yeah, I found that out the hard way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a backstabbing bitch."

She snapped.

She hit the 'stop' button on the elevator. It came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell are you doing," Dean asked.

"I am more than that, Dean Winchester; and you know it."

Oh, yeah. With a floor and a half left to go, he was stuck in the elevator.

With his pissed off, estranged wife.

And the elevator on pause.

_Great. _


	4. Floor Four and a Half

**Six Floors More Until Divorce**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Four**

"Really," Dean asked, pissed that she was taking more time out of his possible work hours. "What are you then?"

"You tell me," she dared, leaning against the opposite side of the elevator, arms crossed, within arms distance of the buttons. They were not leaving until he told her exactly what he thought of her.

Dean debated running for the buttons. He might make it. But then he wouldn't have the awesome view of her legs.

Fine, he decided. He'd tell her.

"I think," he started, "I think you're a gold-digger."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"You dropped me after you got everything you wanted."

She scoffed. "You used me."

"How's that, sweetheart," he asked, mimicking her position on his end of the elevator.

"You got sex, a cooked meal, and a clean house – practically every night."

"I never said you had to do any of that."

"It goes without saying."

Dean rolled his eyes. "This is childish. Get over yourself. You had it better than I did any day."

He stood up and stepped toward the buttons. Just as he was about to hit the resume button, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Their eyes locked for a second.

Yup. He was stuck a floor and a half from his destination with his estranged, _spoiled_, and pissed off wife.

And the only thought he could think of was pushing her skirt up so high, putting his tongue down her throat so far – it was going to drive him crazy if he didn't get out of here.

Soon.


	5. Four and a Half Floors Up

**Six Floors More Until Divorce**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Five**

"You hit that button, I kill you," she whispered.

Dean knew her threats were normally false. But the way she was looking at him made him wonder if this one was empty.

"You kill me, there's a lot more paperwork for that divorce, sweetie." Harass her. See how she likes it.

"Then maybe I won't divorce you."

"Why not?"

"Maybe I want you to be with me."

"Sure don't seem like it."

"Well, I do."

"Yeah, I do, too."

The next thing either of them registered was her back against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, hands in his hair. His hands held her rear, chest pressed against hers, tongue fighting for control.

At four and a half floors up, he was practically screwing his on-bad-terms-with wife.

Yeah, he thinks those problems were going away if they kept this up.

But the only thought that crossed his mind was: Thank God this elevator didn't have a camera.

Or a phone.


	6. Floor Six

**Six ****Floors More Until Divorce**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Six**

An hour and a half later, they reached their destination: the sixth floor.

They were late. But as they entered the lawyer's office, her hand laced with his, they could really care less.

"Mr. Preston has been expecting you," the secretary said, a little agitated. They were late; they were ruining her boss's next client's appointment.

Tessalynn just smirked. "We know."

Holding the door open for her, Dean let Tessa in before him.

Mr. Preston stood up and shook her hand. He was mad too. Dean's lawyer, Ms. Abby, wasn't pleased either. She had to cancel her last two appointments.

Dean just nodded at her.

"Now that we're all here," Mr. Preston said, sitting down, "let's sign these papers and be out of here. Ms. Winchester, you get your Mustang, 94 Wilton Street's property, the-"

"Donald," Tessa said, referring to the lawyer's first name. They had gotten that close? Dean made a mental note to either talk to her about it or go a little rough tonight in bed (hell, he had a woman lawyer, so he knew she was thinking the exact thing). And he had a feeling they were going to do some very _interesting_ things that he wouldn't want to miss, "can I see those papers?"

_Donald_ handed Tessa the papers. She smiled at Dean and ripped them in half. "Send me your bill," she said, placing the twin papers on his desk. "You too," she said, directing that comment to Dean's lawyer. She grabbed Dean by the edge of his jacket. He was all too willing to stand up for her. "We've decided to give it another try."

Leading Dean out by a handful of his coat, they boarded the empty elevator.

They had six floors, twelve miles, a staircase, and twenty-six feet before they hit their bed.

And for once that day, Dean was glad for staircases and elevators.

Because, hey: otherwise the neighbors might see.

* * *

Sorry, just had to add the last line. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed the story. I just have one more chapter - an epilogue.

Enjoy!


	7. Home

**Six Floors More Until Divorce**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seven – OneShot on what happens at home/Epilogue**

Tessalynn had no sooner pulled in the garage and Dean was out of his car, slamming the door behind him.

She waited until he was in the garage before pushing the button, causing the garage door to close.

She got out of her car and in one swift movement, she was being held by Dean, his lips on hers.

Smiling under his mouth, she waited patiently as he brought them inside, kicking the garage door shut behind them. He had her upstairs within seconds.

Yup, this was the man she married.

Two hours later, Tess snuggled up to her husband as he flipped over, pinning her to the bed.

"You ever divorce me again," he whispered, "I'll kidnap you and go to Utah."

She smiled gently, but curiosity got the better of her. "Why Utah?"

"Ya didn't hear? You can have multiple wives there," she laughed as he continued, "So I figure, you can keep one against her will."

"Okay, baby," she said, rolling her eyes. "You can take me to Utah."

"Yeah," he whispered, coming down for a small kiss. "And from now on: if we divorce, no male lawyers."

"Then you can't have a female lawyer."

"Fair enough."

She pulled him down for a small kiss before pushing him off of her and getting out of the bed for a shower.

He watched her disappear into the bathroom before she called, "Dean?"

"Hmm," he asked, burrowing into the pillows.

"If we ever get divorced, we are so taking separate elevators."

"No we aren't," he replied with a smile. Oh she was gonna hate him for this one.

"Why not?" She peeked her head out of the bathroom. This would be good.

"Because: how many times can we actually do that in an elevator?"

The next thing he knew, she was running out, tackling him. "DEAN!"

Yup, this was the one she married.


End file.
